Polymers described as poly(meta-phenylene isophthalamides) are known and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,287,324. These polymers are described in the aforementioned patent as being useful for the formation of fibers and films by ordinary solution spinning and solution casting techniques. Dispersions of poly(meta-phenylene isophthalamide) also are known and these are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,902, which further discloses that the dispersions are useful as coating materials because of the low flammability characteristics thereof. There is no disclosure in any one of the aforementioned patents of coalescible powders of poly(meta-phenylene isophthalamide) or of processes for making such coalescible powders. Accordingly, it is the principle object of the present invention to provide coalescible powders of poly(meta-phenylene isophthalamide) and a process for preparing such powders.